Oscuridad
by Laura Atenea
Summary: Bella se queda ciega tras un dramático accidente de coche. Su miedo a la oscuridad y sus temores a su nueva vida la condicionan... Hasta el punto de sentir una realidad que quizás no es...


OSCURIDAD

¡Hola a tod s! Os traigo un OS especial para la noche del terror. Sé que aún estáis esperando las actualizaciones de los fics que tengo en proceso, pero me apetecía bastante escribir este pequeño relato (muy pronto volveré con ellos).

**OS dedicado al grupo de Facebook N&amp;C-recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.**

Espero que os guste

.

.

.

Tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

Tengo treinta años y tengo miedo a la oscuridad, si… Desde pequeña he tenido miedo a las sombras tililantes y danzantes que se forman en los rincones donde la luz desaparece. Como ese temor infantil e irracional a esa puerta del armario entreabierta a media noche de la cual crees haber oído ruidos, dedos o garras rascando y caminando lentamente hacia ti. Ese miedo a mirar debajo de tu cama, cuando tus padres ya te han dado las buenas noches de manera tierna y amorosa, esperando a que boogeyman, el ogro o cualquier otro monstruo imaginario o no venga a por ti en mitad de tus sueños.

Aún recuerdo la pequeña luz nocturna que mi madre me ponía en la mesita de noche para conseguir que me metiera en la cama; esa luz me gustaba, me daba calidez. Era de un color rosado con una greca de pececitos en el medio. Me creía Ariel cantando debajo del mar junto a sus amigos y, así, conseguía sumergirme en un sueño agradable y alejado de los terrores nocturnos.

Quisiera tener ahora mismo ese pequeño aplique de luz para mantenerme iluminada. De hecho, creo que mi madre aun la tiene guardada en alguna caja preservando mi infancia perdida hace ya años.

Podría pedírsela. Podría traerla aquí conmigo y mantenerla encendida todo el día. A todas horas.

Pero no me serviría para nada porque no puedo ver; vivo sumida, perdida en esta absoluta oscuridad desde hace algún tiempo.

Irónico, ¿no?

Por mucho que abra los ojos, por mucho que encienda todas las luces de mi casa, por mucho que saliera a la calle en un día soleado de verano… por mucho que haga cualquier cosa lo único que puedo ver es oscuridad. Mire donde mire no veo más que negro, ese es el color que pinta mi vida desde hace más tiempo del que jamás me habría podido imaginar.

Apenas fueron unos segundos los que bastaron para dejarme en el limbo que me encuentro. Sí, limbo… no lo puedo llamar de otra manera.

Íbamos a casa de mis padres a comer, como hacíamos cada domingo. Los sábados eran para los padres de Edward y sus hermanos. Lizzy, nuestra hija de cinco años, los llamaba los "findes de los abuelos". Por supuesto, ella siempre iba encantada; sus tíos y sus abuelos la llenaban de mimos y chucherías por doquier mal criándola y dejando los berrinches para mamá y papá. Típica estampa familiar.

Ese domingo otoñal no era muy diferente a cualquier oro en Forks; cielos nublados, llovizna que amenazaba con convertirse en un gran chaparrón, música infantil sonando por los altavoces de nuestro coche, los ojos verdes de Edward mirándome cada vez que la carretera se lo permitía…

Sólo fueron unos segundos, milésimas para que mi vida, nuestras vidas, cambiaran de raíz.

La muñeca de Lizzy tocó el suelo del coche tras un pequeño bache, sabía que en pocos segundos gritaría porque su muñeca favorita, esa muñeca rubia con rizos y ojos hiperrealistas que a veces me daba miedo mirar, se estaba manchando. Y los gritos de Lizzy enfadada eran para temerlos.

Clic.

Me desabroché el cinturón y me agaché para coger su muñeca. Sólo pude mirar hacia adelante por un segundo desde esa posición, quizás lo suficiente para dejarme en la tenebrosa situación en la que ahora me encontraba; un camión que cargaba un buen puñado de troncos que se dirigía al aserradero se encontró con nuestro coche.

La carga del camión viró desviando el tráiler. Edward gritó. Nuestro coche impactó sin miramientos sin saber muy bien por dónde venía el golpe.

Lo último que escuché fueron los gritos de mi hija y de mi marido.

Lo último que vi fueron un millar de cristales fragmentados impactando contra mis ojos, destruyendo para siempre mi retina, reventando mis ojos, destruyendo esas pupilas cafés que tanto habían enamorado a Edward hacía ya una eternidad.

No sentí dolor, mientras atravesaba la luna del coche hecha añicos, ni tampoco la sangre manando de mis ojos, de mis heridas cuando choque contra el asfalto mojado, de mi alma. Lo único que quería era comprobar que mi hija y mi marido estaban bien; ellos llevaban puestos sus cinturones de seguridad y sumando que el Volvo era uno de los coches más seguros del mercado estaba segura de que ellos estaban bien. Si, estaba segura… debían estar bien.

Luego caí en un sueño profundo, o eso creo… porque mis ojos, aunque abiertos no volvieron a ver jamás.

.

.

.

De los días que pase en el hospital no tengo ningún recuerdo nítido.

Las horas pasaban sobre mí como una losa oscura y opresiva en la que el miedo a lo desconocido y el ansia por ver… sentir, más bien, a mi hija y a mi marido era lo único que me ofrecía un poco de aire.

—No te preocupes, hija. Ellos están bien. Eres tú la que debes cuidarte y recuperarte — entonces sentía las manos de mi madre acariciándome el pelo.

Me costó mucho acostumbrarme a mi nueva condición, como no.

Los sentidos se agudizan, el oído se afina, el olfato se vuelve como el de un rastreador; aun así, cada vez que alguna enfermera o médico entraba en mi habitación no podía evitar sobresaltarme. Los ruidos de los paquetes plásticos de las curas al abrirse, el sonido de la puerta del baño, el agua salpicando los baldosines… todo aquello me resultaba amenazador. Las cosas más simples de la vida cotidiana se convirtieron en temores arraigados en el fondo de mi cerebro.

Carlisle intentaba ayudarme.

Mi suegro trabajaba en el hospital, ayudado por un psiquiatra de su confianza me explicaba todo el proceso que sufriría durante los siguientes meses. No sería fácil. No lo estaba siendo. De hecho, en su propia voz se notaba la impotencia y la pena que sentía.

Que injusta podría ser la vida a veces, ¿no?

Pensé que mi salida del hospital traería un poco de normalidad a mi vida, pero no fue así. Aquel día vinieron mis padres a buscarme; no dije nada por no ser desconsiderada pero me hubiera gustado que Edward viniera por mí aunque sabía que él también lo estaba pasando mal.

—Poco a poco, Bella — decía mi padre de camino a mi casa —, poco a poco.

Yo lo entendía, pero mi corazón no. Quería, necesitaba ya sentir a mi hija y a Edward junto a mí, necesitaba repasar los contornos de su cara que ya nunca más vería. Supongo que mi mayor miedo era que mi cerebro, jugándome una mala pasada, se olvidara de todos aquellos matices que me habían hecho tan feliz apenas unos días atrás; los ojos de Edward, el color tan singular del pelo de mi hija, los pucheros que hacía cuando quería algo, la expresión de Edward al hacer el amor conmigo…

Mi niña no vino a verme al hospital. Edward me dijo una noche que estaba bien, un poco asustada aún, desubicada, pero bien. Que si no la había traído con él era porque un hospital no era lugar para una niña pequeña.

Lo entiendo, por supuesto.

Así como también entiendo el sentimiento que notaba cómo le atenazaba la voz. ¿Cómo iba a ser nuestra vida a partir de ahora? ¿Qué sería de mi trabajo en la galería de arte de Seattle por el que tanto había luchado? ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de mi hija a partir de ahora? ¿Cuáles serían los sentimientos de mi marido hacia mí a partir de ahora cuando ni yo misma sabía cómo había quedado mi cara? Los vendajes aún no me permitían conocer mi nuevo yo y, aunque a veces tuve la tentación de arrancarme esas gasas y pasar las manos por mi cara, finalmente no lo hice.

Por miedo, supongo.

—¿Te duele mucho, mami? — preguntó mi Lizzy esa misma noche en su habitación.

—Ya no, cariño — fui a acariciarla, pero no encontré su cabecita; fallo de coordinación que debería corregir.

—Papi está un poco triste — murmuró —. ¿Qué le pasa? Ya no quiere que me suba al columpio del jardín. Dice que no es momento — suspiré.

—La situación por la que estamos pasando es un poco… difícil. Supongo que todos tardaremos en acostumbrarnos un poco.

—¿Los abuelos se quedarán por mucho tiempo en casa? — dudé.

—Hasta que todo se… normalice — la oí sonreír. Hubiera dado la poca razón que me quedaba para poder ver esa sonrisa.

—Me gusta que estén aquí.

—Me alegro, mi vida. Ahora duerme, ya es tarde.

—¡Pero no tengo sueño, mami!

—Vamos, Lizzy… te prometo que convenceré a la abuela para que te compre esos caramelos que tanto te gustan.

—¡Está bien! — sonreí —. Te quiero mucho, mami. Acuérdate siempre, ¿vale?

Sentí el suave roce de sus labios en mi mejilla como si fuera la caricia de una pluma.

Mientras caminaba a mi habitación podía oír el rumor de mis padres hablando en el piso inferior aunque no presté mucha atención; lo único que quería era llegar hasta ese momento de intimidad tan esperado junto a Edward. Su olor había estado presente durante todo el día indicándome su presencia pero echaba de menos su voz, el poder ver sus ojos claros mirándome con el amor que me tenía... o que me había tenido. No, estaba segura de que me seguía queriendo; a pesar de mis heridas y de mi discapacidad, a pesar de lo duro que había sido el proceso… Edward y yo nos queríamos mucho más allá de la fachada física.

Cuando cerré la puerta de la habitación, me costó llegar sin ayuda hasta el armario, sentí un leve escalofrío. Lo ignoré deliberadamente.

—¿Cómo… cómo estás? — susurré. Me sentía en desventaja, no sabía muy bien dónde estaba Edward, si la luz estaba encendida o apagada… la oscuridad no me permitía ver más allá.

—Todo es muy raro, más de lo que me imaginé — cerré los ojos deleitándome con las tonalidades de su voz.

—Mejorará con el tiempo… creo — dije intentando encontrar un pijama o un camisón.

—Por mucho que nos pese ya nada volverá a ser igual — desistí en la idea de ponerme algo para dormir. Me metí bajo las sábanas en ropa interior. La voz de Edward sonaba más cerca, aunque sabía que no estaba en la cama junto a mí porque no notaba su calor.

—Lo sé… pero tenemos que adaptarnos a lo que hay, ¿no crees? — di que sí, por favor. No te alejes de mí ahora, quédate conmigo.

—Supongo — susurró.

—Ven conmigo, vamos a dormir — le rogué —, necesito pasar la noche en mi cama después de tanto tiempo.

—Tengo… tengo que ir con Lizzy… tengo que verla…

Silencio.

Mejor callar, mejor dejarle espacio.

Ni tan siquiera oí la puerta al cerrarse. Me hubiera desahogado llorando, sentía la necesidad, pero ni ese simple gesto podía hacer. Malditos ojos, maldito camión, maldita lluvia.

Maldita yo.

El sonido de unos toques en la puerta me sobresaltó. Instintivamente subí las sábanas para taparme aunque ésta no se llegó a abrir.

—Hija, me voy a la cama — murmuró mi madre a través de la madera —, ¿necesitas algo? —cogí aire por la boca.

—No, tranquila… ya vamos a dormirnos…

—¿Vais a… dormiros? Eh… está bien, estaremos abajo, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Para qué preocupar a mi madre con mis problemas maritales? Ya tenían bastante con todo lo que había pasado.

Esperé a que Edward volviera a mi lado, pero me quedé antes dormida.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban con una monotonía exasperante.

Mis padres y los de Edward trataban de ayudarme, intentaban hacer mi vida lo más normal posible, pero era complicado. Daba la sensación de que ellos sabían más que yo y probablemente fuera así. Mis cuñados lo llevaban un poco mejor o al menos eso aparentaban pero aún así sentía que todos, todos estábamos sumidos en una vorágine de sentimientos encontrados. Si tan sólo pudiera ver sus caras, si pudiera medir sus reacciones…

Edward casada día estaba más distante.

Supongo que todos se estaban dando cuenta del abismo invisible que cada vez nos separaba más y más. Rosalie y Alice me animaban diciendo que Edward siempre estaría conmigo, que no me preocupaba… Pero los hechos eran muy diferentes; hablaba poco y sus manos ya no me acariciaban como antes. De hecho, no volvieron a hacerlo.

—Estás ya casi recuperada — susurró mientras me metía en la cama.

—Sigo sin ver.

—No lo harás nunca — la veracidad de sus palabras me dolieron, pero no pude contestarle nada porque era la verdad —. Tengo que irme, Bella… — fruncí el ceño o al menos lo intenté.

—¿Viaje de trabajo? —moví la cabeza intentando averiguar la posición de mi marido.

—No… no es eso, Bella — suspiró. Habría dado cualquier cosa por ver su cara. No podía ser cierto lo que me estaba diciendo, debía de tratarse de una broma macabra —. En el fondo debes haber esperado este momento, lo sabes. No… no podría quedarme por más tiempo — silencio —. Será mejor que te despidas de Lizzy, debe venirse conmigo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Edward decidía abandonarme cuando más falta me hacía? ¿Por qué quería arrebatarme a mi hija? ¿Por qué decía todas esas cosas horribles?

—¡No! — grité —, ¡no me puedes hacer eso!

—Pero es lo que debo hacer — dijo con rabia contenida —. No tengo otra elección.

—¿Qué pasa con todos estos años que hemos compartido? ¿Por qué me dejas? — sollocé sin lágrimas. Sentí que me faltaba el aire.

—Aún no lo entiendes — murmuró —, pero lo harás. Ve con Lizzy… el tiempo para marcharnos se acerca.

Mis pies abandonaron la habitación casi a la carrera chocándome con las paredes del pasillo que me llevaban hasta Lizzy. No podía creer que mi mala suerte no hubiera acabado. No podían irse así como así, no… A tientas conseguí abrir la puerta de mi hija y casi me lancé sobre su cama. Sentí sus manos sobre mi cara; estaban frías y temblaban.

—Mami, te quiero mucho mucho mucho.

—Y yo a ti, mi vida. No te puedes ir. ¡No os podéis ir!

—Tengo que irme con papi — casi podía sentir sus lágrimas en mis dedos —. Debe ser así — me sorprendió el tono adulto de su voz.

—¿Pero por qué? Por...

—Papi te quiere, siempre lo hará… y yo también. Le cuesta tener que hacer esto — me cogió de la mano —. Te he dejado un regalo sobre mi pupitre de hacer deberes, mami. Sé que no me olvidarás nunca. Yo no lo haré.

—¡No! ¡No, no, no!

—¿Bella, qué ocurre? — las voces de mis padres hicieron girarme.

—¡Se van! ¡Se van y no sé por qué! —sentí las suaves manos de mi madre sobre mis hombros —. ¡Edward se lleva a la niña! ¿Por qué? Papá, dile… dile que se quede, por favor. Dile que esperemos, que todo se va a solucionar. Por… favor…

—Debimos cerrar la habitación de Lizzy, Charlie.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? - sus dedos apartaron unos mechones rebeldes de mi cara pegados por el sudor. No entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Yo sabía que no era bueno que pasaras tanto tiempo en la habitación de la niña por mucho que lo dijeran cien psiquiatras! ¡No debía ser bueno!

—¿Qué? — volví a preguntar adelantando mis manos. Las de mi padre me cogieron a tiempo.

—Pasando tantas horas aquí era imposible que lo superaras.

—¿De qué hablas, mamá?

—Fuiste… fuiste la única que sobrevivió al accidente, cariño — sentí a mi madre llorar —, pensé que finalmente lo aceptarías. Que las charlas con Edward y Lizzy acabarían… que te darías cuenta tú sola de su ausencia.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Fui yo la que salió despedida del coche! Ellos llevaban su cinturón puesto… ¡Yo choqué contra el suelo! ¡Fui yo la que casi se parte el cráneo, la que no tiene ojos!

—El camión, Bella… el camión aplastó el coche por completo. Te salvaste precisamente por salir disparada del Volvo — musitó mi padre —, ellos… están muertos, cariño.

Negué con la cabeza.

No podía ser.

Les había olido, les había hablado e incluso pude tocarlos. Chillé negando la noticia, el impacto. Brazos y manos intentaron consolarme, me arranqué las vendas de los ojos ignorando el dolor físico para dar paso al emocional. Sentí por primera vez en mucho tiempo el aire rozando mis heridas aunque me daba igual.

—No están muertos, no están muertos… ellos me hablan. Ellos me han hablado, no, no, no — repetí como si fuera un mantra.

—Llama a Carlisle — dijo mi madre intentando contenerme —. Es hora de reanudar el tratamiento psiquiátrico. ¡Mira cómo la han dejado esas alucinaciones! No debimos seguir con esa cruel farsa, debimos sacarla de ese maldito sueño hace ya mucho tiempo — sollozó.

Pero yo sabía que no habían sido alucinaciones, sabía que lo que había sentido era real. Tan real y tangible como el dibujo que me dejó Lizzy sobre su pupitre con la fecha de nuestro último abrazo…

·

·

·

_Ahora sí, ya pasé el OS a Word y corregí los errores, que no me había dado tiempo. Espero que os haya gustado, nos leemos pronto con las demás historias, un beso!_


End file.
